


One Rowdy Bobby

by HoneyGrunge



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Only One At A Time, Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Descriptive Porn, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Foreskin Play, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Foreskin Biting, Masks, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Chasing, Smoking, Uncircumcised Penis, Woman on Top, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You sneak out of your house to attend a sex club after curfew, only to be caught by a bobby. But the situation turns for the better, and a delicious night lies ahead of you.





	One Rowdy Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> The bobby masks just turn me on so much and therefore I had to write this. I'm pretty sure they cover the mouth entirely but meh, oral sex trumps that itty bitty piece of canon. Please enjoy!!

You take a deep breath to steady yourself before popping a vanilla flavored Joy, cracking open your front door to nervously check for bobbies. You glance down at your club invitation to triple check the address, the drug's controlled hallucinogenic effect quickly sinking its candy coated teeth into your addicted brain. You hum happily, skipping out the door and swinging it shut, not bothering to lock it. Why should you? All is well, and you're snug as a bug on a drug.

But the drug unfortunately makes you forget the need for stealth late at night, and you skip a little too happily around a sharp corner. You run straight into a tall, menacing bobby, who's leaning against the brick wall enjoying a cigarette in the night silence. He grunts in surprise as you thunk into his side and scramble backwards, fear spiking despite your artificial high.  
He chuckles, eyeing you up and crossing his arms. He's slim, but still a bit bulkier in the shoulders than most of the other bobbies. His mask's demented grin stares down at you, and you feel your hungry cunt stir. You've always been attracted to the masks, and quite often fantasized about having one between your legs...

"So sorry sir!!!" you squeak, standing to attention, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on your forehead as you hide the invitation behind your back.

"Well well well...wot's a little cutie like you doing out so late? It's dangerous out here at this hour...predators and whatnot," he purrs, chucking your chin gently. 

You blush, glancing up at his icy green eyes, hoping he doesn't make a big fuss out of this. You'd been looking forward to letting off some steam at the club tonight; getting your little wet cunt destroyed by some fellow deviants' cocks...or strapons. Worst came to worst, you could give him a blow to get off scott free. Bobbies tended to get a LOT of bribery blowjobs. 

He cocks his head, glancing at your side. "So...wotcha got behind your back then?" he prompts, stroking his baton to signify that he definitely means business. Fuck. You feel your high slowly being ruined by the adrenaline coursing through your veins.

"Uh...well...I've got a meeting," you mumble, staring down at his newly polished shoes. He holds out an elegant hand, beckoning impatiently with two fingers.

"Well hand it over then, sweet. I don't WANT to bruise that pretty face," he says, chuckling behind the mask. "But I'm sure something else could use a good bruising..." he adds, eyes dropping to your tits, then the curve of your ass. You mournfully hand the invite over, and he blinks as he skims over it. He looks back up at you, leaning on the wall and handing it back.

"Mmmm...little kitten's lookin' for some horny tomcats, eh?" he purrs, dropping his cigarette and crushing it out under his shoe. "You should've been more stealthy," he points out, but he isn't reaching to his belt to write you a ticket. "I s'pose I could let you off easy on this one...if you let me escort you to the club." The mask hides most of his expression, but you're sure he's leering at you. 

You nod and break into a smirk, your fear dissolving as he turns in the direction of the sex club. Excitement screams through your veins, and you're buzzing with arousal as you struggle to keep up with his long gait. He glances back at you and shakes his head in amusement as you giggle. You run up to the door of the club once you arrive, the deep thud of bass-rich music already audible through the walls. 

"Please present your invitation, madame," a cheerful female voice trills, and you comply, the bobby finishing another cigarette behind you.

"Thank you! Does your partner have an invitation as well?"

He leans in and taps the camera, scowling. "I'm a fucking bobby, mate," he huffs angrily. "You blind?"

"So sorry sir, please join us, all bobbies are welcome!" she chirps, and the doors slide open, revealing a lush lobby. Velvet purple rugs contrast against the black stone floor and walls, and your jaw drops.  
The bobby nudges your shoulder, pushing you towards the gated entryway.

"Come on then, love. Move that perky ass," he teases impatiently, smacking your ass and jolting you into action. You walk up to the guard bobbies, and the one on the left takes a definite interest in you. He's dressed in a maroon leather outfit, which you eye appreciatively. 

"I'm off duty in 30 minutes, if you're still lookin' for dick by then," he suggests hopefully, glaring at your bobby in jealousy. 

"I'll make sure to save room for dessert," you tease, and he chuckles excitedly, opening the gate for the both of you. As soon as you step through, the bobby has you shoved up against the smooth granite wall, leaning in to nibble at the sensitive skin of your throat. You mock-scream in excitement and bolt down the corridor, glancing back to make sure he's following you. He's closer than you thought, and you gasp in exasperation, willing your legs to run faster.

You're not watching where you're going and as soon as you enter the spacious main floor lobby, you trip over a pair of legs that are attached to a couple rolling on the floor, completely naked. You're vaulted onto a fuzzy purple divan, sliding off of it and thudding to the floor. Blinking in confusion, you pull yourself up as the bobby's hand snatches you up by the wrist, barking out a laugh in triumph. You huff and flop onto the divan, allowing him to yank you to your feet and almost drag you up the stairs to find an empty room. Couples and small groups of people are littered everywhere, all engaged in various sex acts. You gape at the sight of a woman being spitroasted by two men, both of them jackhammering into her mercilessly. Your cunt is slippery against your panties now, and you can't fucking wait to finally bounce on some bobby cock.

He pushes against multiple locked doors before he finally finds an open one, shoving the door open and dragging you inside. A newly made bed gleams invitingly at you, next to a small tablestand that houses snacks, water, a gratuitous bowl of ultrathin condoms, and lube packets. He flings you onto the bed roughly and you squeal in excitement, your skimpy dress riding upwards to reveal your black lace panties. You wiggle at him, the panties riding up between your lips and giving him the view of a lifetime. 

He groans loudly, grabbing your hips and dry humping into you, hand sliding up to grab your jaw and slip a slender finger into your willing mouth. You suck the digit eagerly, moaning as you push back against his thrusts. 

"Shit...should ask your name before I fuck your tight little cunt senseless," he pants, withdrawing his finger to let you speak.

"Jenny," you breath, nuzzling his hand to suck another finger into your mouth, dazed as you feel his erection digging into your pussy.

"And you're sure you want this?" he prompts, and you smile into the mattress. A bobby that actually cares what you want, that's a rarity.

"Oh I'm quite fucking sure that I want your cock buried in my pussy tonight," you hiss, rolling over and drawing him down on top of you with your heels. He leans in and you pull his face down to lick at the mask, moaning like a whore who's late paying rent. He moans, bucking against you desperately. He pulls away and unbuckles his hat, sliding it off to reveal messy black hair. He reaches to take off the mask and you grab his hand, stopping him.

"No! Please...the mask is so sexy," you whimper, giving him your best doe eyes.

He skips over the mask to undo his shirt, pulling it open to reveal his finely sculpted chest. You moan and trace his happy trail, tugging at his trouser buttons and yanking his pants open. He struggles out of them and you lean in to suck the head of his cock liberally through the briefs, moaning around the thick glans. You can tell that he's big, and your pussy throbs in anticipation.

He pushes you off with a groan and drops to his knees, pushing your dress up and hooking his fingers into your lace panties. He pulls them down, breathing out a desperate sob as he eyes your slippery folds.

"Fuckin' hell babe...you're amazing," he murmers, leaning in to lap at your folds. You groan in ecstasy as he watches you from under the mask, its cold grin dancing between your legs as his tongue slips out from between his teeth to roll over your engorged clit. He reaches up and pushes two fingers into you, gently pumping.

You grunt in exasperation and glare at him. "Is that really all you got, bobby?"

He reels backwards at the insult, leaping up onto the bed over you and finally giving you the dominance you want from him, rutting roughly against your pussy.

"Just please fuck me," you moan, nuzzling up against his throat. He sits up on his knees and pulls his briefs down, his tight balls and large cock spilling out.

"Oh god," you whisper as he reaches down to pump himself, studying him hungrily. He's long AND thick, blue veins popping out on the girthy shaft. A pale foreskin envelops the widely flared pink head as he jerks himself off, and you moan in appreciation as it bunches, pinched between his thumb and forefinger. 

"You like that?" he whispers, rolling the velvety skin between his fingers as you watch him, nodding as your eyes dilate with pleasure. "Get over here and suck it, bitch," he commands, and you eagerly comply, sliding over to suck his loose foreskin between your lips, tugging gently at it with your teeth.

He chokes out a small wail as you gently bite him, massaging his own balls. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK," he pants, reaching down to grip the back of your neck roughly, pulling you off. He pushes you away and down, and you roll over onto your knees and elbows, ready for the thorough fucking you're about to receive. 

He reaches over and grabs a condom, rolling it down onto himself and then coating the head with lube. You're shocked that he remembered the protection through his horniness and Joy; you'd completely spaced it. He nudges at your lips; his blunt, hot cock finally sliding home into your tight pussy. You scream at the stretched sensation, your Joy heightening everything. He skips the gentleness and starts fucking into you mindlessly, your ass smacking into the flat plane of his groin as you arches over you, leaning down so that the mask is right next to your face. He begins a steady stream of dirty talk as he pounds you, making you writhe in pleasure. 

"You little fuckin' whore, you want daddy's cock so bad dontcha, I love it when you squeal like I'm the best goddamn cock you've ever had, little slut," he pants, mask nuzzling into your sweaty cheek.

You fuck mindlessly for a good 45 minutes, you eventually rolling on top of him to ride him like a madwoman. Despite your being on top, he asserts his dominance by fucking up into you roughly, manhandling you into the positions he wants.  
You cum with a wail three times in a row, and he follows you into the ecstasy with a sobbing scream, bucking violently as you feel him twitch and throb. He collapses onto the bed, gulping air greedily as you slide off of him, nuzzling up to him in your afterglow. He pulls a drawer of the bedtable open to grab two Joy pills, slipping you one as he swallows his dose. You're both sinking into the high when the door is swung open, the maroon bobby from before standing in the doorway, pumping his cock in his hand.

"Jesus, I thought I'd never find you," he growls, appreciating the view of you thoroughly ruined and waiting for more. You sit up and beckon him over, the other bobby relinquishing his grip to slide up, dig another cigarette out of his pockets, and get dressed. 

"See ya on the flipside, poppet," he chuckles as you begin sucking the maroon bobby. You wave your fingers seductively, winking at him and feeling a faint pang of sadness that such a good fuck was just a stranger. But you're soon more than occupied with the other bobby, your night dissolving into hungry thrusts and wanton pleasure. 

 

The next day

You yawn as you step out of your doorway to go get groceries, thankful that you have the day off from work. You walk down the street to the corner from last night, faintly hopeful that the bobby is there again. Your heart drops when he isn't, and you trudge through the market to get your groceries, aching with sleep deprivation. You're just going to go back home and go back to bed.  
You pass the corner on the way back home, not paying attention this time. You start and almost drop your bags when a familiar voice speaks up behind you.

"Um...miss?" the bobby inquires, and you whirl around, his green eyes staring down at you from behind the mask. You hadn't noticed how thick his eyelashes were before. "You want help with those groceries?" he asks, arms crossed.

"Yes please," you answer, getting on your tiptoes to lean up and give his mask a kiss. He follows you into your apartment for a "cup of tea" and ends up spending most of the day cuddled up with you in bed, snoring gently. 

This could be the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests/continuations.  
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
